


Can’t Wait

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex During Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope and Landon are so turned on but class isn’t out for another 40 minutes. Can they wait or will it be too much?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 11





	Can’t Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request.

They were in class. Landon was _so_ turned on and so was Hope.

“Want to go and have a quickie after this?” She whispered and he nodded.

Ten minutes later and his dick was straining against his jeans.

Could he wait the remaining 30 minutes? Doubtful.

Should he go to the bathroom and take care of it?

He had an idea, he didn’t know if it would work.

“Do an invisibility spell.” He whispered.

“What? Why?” she asked

“Because, amor, I want you to suck my cock _so_ badly.” He whispered.

What if she reacted badly?

In response, she mumbled an invisibility spell and dove under the table.

He felt her unbutton his jeans and slide them off, taking his cock into her mouth.

He let out a soft whine. Why was this so hot?

Rocking his hips slightly, trying to keep his face unexpressive, he took in the sensation of her wonderful and talented mouth around him. He wasn’t sure if he could last very long as he felt himself harden.

On her knees, Hope eagerly sucked on her boyfriend’s cock while she played with herself.

She whined, muffled by his cock in her mouth. She couldn’t take it any longer, as she pulled her panties away.

Soon, her mouth left his hard cock as she turned around and slammed his cock inside her. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she felt him fill her, feeling as fantastic as always.

He tried to keep his cool but his hands immediately went to grab her hips as she moved up and down on his cock. She was playing with herself as she moved.

Both of them were so aroused, edged on the fact they could easily get caught.

A soft moan escaped her lips, almost involuntary, as she came around his cock.

Soon, his breath hitched and quickened as he came too, filling her with a load of his hot, sticky release.

She moved off him, redoing his jeans up and then she came up. Sitting back next to him, she grabbed his hand.

Removing the invisibility spell, she muttered a spell to keep his hot load inside her. It felt so good, but it just wouldn’t do for anyone to see it leak out of her cunt and panties, down onto her school skirt and legs.

They smirked seductively at one another, promising each other more sensual delights when class ended and they could lock themselves up in his room.

”That was...” Hope whispered

”Yeah.” Landon replied in a whispered moan.


End file.
